starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Beru Whitesun Lars/Leyendas
Beru Whiteesun Lars, tatooiniana de nacimiento, fue la esposa de Owen Lars y la mujer que crió a Luke Skywalker desde prácticamente el nacimiento de éste. Perteneciente a una familia con larga tradición como granjeros de humedad, Beru Whitesun creció en la zona de Mos Eisley, en Tatooine. Conoció a Owen Lars, hijo del también granjero de humedad Cliegg Lars, en un viaje a Anchorhead. Beru y Owen se enamoraron y la tatooiniana acabó formando parte de la familia Lars, a la que visitaba a menudo en su granja de humedad. Poco antes del estallido de las Guerras Clon, el secuestro de la madastra de Owen, Shmi Skywalker Lars, por parte de incursores tusken hizo que el hijo de Shmi Anakin Skywalker y su futura esposa Padmé Amidala aparecieran en la Granja Lars y Beru conociera a la pareja. Tres años después, tras el fin de la guerra, el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi entregó al recién nacido Luke Skywalker al ya matrimonio tras la caída de su padre Anakin en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Ellos se convirtieron en los tutores legales de su sobrino. Los Lars criaron a Luke como si fuera su propio hijo. Beru defendía los intereses del joven Luke frente a Owen, que sobreprotegía a su sobrino, temeroso de que siguiera los pasos de su padre. Pese a los intentos de Owen para evitar que Luke se inscribiera en la Academia Imperial, Beru trataba de convencer a su marido de que lo dejara ir. Consiguió que Owen lo pensara y llegara a un acuerdo con su sobrino en el que le dejaría ir la siguiente estación cuando él pudiera apañárselas sin su ayuda, pero no hubo tiempo para cumplir la promesa. La búsqueda imperial del droide con los planos robados al Imperio les llevó a los Lars y la pareja murió a manos de los soldados de las arenas imperiales por orden del propio Darth Vader. Biografía Vida temprana Beru Whitesun nació y vivió cerca de la ciudad de Mos EisleyMientras que algunas fuentes señalan que Beru creció cerca de Mos Eisley, otras dicen que lo hizo en Mos Eisley. Es probable que Beru viviera en algún suburbio de la ciudad, lugar que puede ser considerado en y cerca de Mos Eisley a la vez., en Tatooine, junto a su hermana Dama y su hermano Haro, habiendo estado su familia en el negocio de la agricultura de humedad durante tres generaciones''Tatooine Ghost'Star Wars GalaxiesEn ''Hijos de los Jedi, Luke menciona tener una tía llamada «Coolie». Ya que las únicas tías biológicas de Luke fueron Sola Naberrie y la propia Beru, Coolie tuvo que ser otra hermana desconocida de Beru o quizás una amiga íntima. Poco más se sabe de ella.. Los Whitesun gozaron de gran reputación entre las familias granjeras debido a su excelente capacidad de adaptación al duro clima de Tatooine . La familia Lars thumb|180px|left|Beru en sus veintitantos antes de las [[Guerras Clon/Leyendas|Guerras Clon.]] Poco antes del comienzo de las Guerras Clon, Whitesun conoció a un joven en Anchorhead llamado Owen Lars. Lars, también un granjero de humedad, vivía en una granja con su padre Cliegg y su madastra Shmi. Beru estableció una relación con Owen y se volvió muy cercana a la familia de éste. Su hermana Dama le acompañaría en algunas de sus visitas a la granja Lars, aunque ella también empezó a ir por su cuenta a Anchorhead para visitar a su pretendiente. Pese a que Owen y Beru no hubieran anunciado aún su compromiso, Shmi confiaba en que su matrimonio solo era cuestión de tiempo. La Skywalker sabía que la fuerza interior, el buen corazón y el trato fácil de Beru la convertirían en una perfecta esposa para un granjero de humedad. De la misma manera, Cliegg encontró en la joven Whitesun a una fuerte contrincante en discusiones, en las que se defendía despreocupadamente contra el «viejo Cliegg». El preludio a las Guerras Clon La madrastra de Owen les contaba historias sobre su hijo Anakin y de cómo él entrenaba para ser un Jedi. Owen y Beru escuchaban interesados, pero nunca se imaginaron que conocerían a Anakin. Tuvieron la oportunidad cuando en el 22 ABY Shmi fue secuestrada por incursores tusken. Beru estaba pasando unos días en la granja de los Lars cuando un grupo de tusken y sus banthas comenzaron a rondar por las cercanías de la granja. Mientras Cliegg y Owen intentaban convencer a las mujeres de que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, Beru y Shmi no creyeron en sus engaños y exigieron saber la verdad. La familia se preparó para el ataque de los tusken, pero no pudo evitar que Shmi fuera capturada de imprevisto mientras recogía hongos de los vaporizadores. Cliegg y Owen solicitaron la ayuda de otros colonos para organizar un ataque contra los merodeadores de las arenas. Este resultó en fracaso. Solo regresaron con vida cuatro granjeros, Cliegg perdió su pierna izquierda y no se consiguió rescatar a Shmi. Dos semanas después, Beru y los Lars acabaron aceptando, rotos por el dolor, que Shmi se había ido para siempre. thumb|200px|Los jóvenes Owen y Beru en su primer encuentro con [[Anakin Skywalker/Leyendas|Anakin Skywalker.]] Pasado ya un mes desde el secuestro de Shmi, Anakin, el hijo del que Shmi tanto les había hablado, llegó a Tatooine junto a Padmé Amidala con el objetivo de visitar a su madre. Mientras Cliegg les explicó lo ocurrido, Beru preparó comida y bebida para los invitados, ya que se encontraba de visita en la granja durante la estancia del Jedi Skywalker. Fue la primera en divisarlo cuando volvió del campamento tusken. Beru permaneció junto a Owen y lloró al ver como Anakin llevaba el cadavér sin vida de su madre al interior de la casa. Más tarde, se ofreció para ayudar a Padmé a preparar algo de comida para el destrozado Anakin. Le preguntó a Amidala cómo era su planeta natal y ésta, curiosa, le ofreció la posibilidad de visitarlo algún día. Sin embargo, Beru confesó que prefería Tatooine y que no le gustaba viajar.. Beru y el resto celebraron un funeral para Shmi y la enterraron al oeste del hogar de los Lars. Skywalker y Amidala partieron de Tatooine, llevándose con ellos al droide C-3PO, que había estado con los Lars tanto como lo había estado Shmi. Poco después, un amigo de la infancia de Anakin, Kitster Banai, apareció por la granja con la esperanza de encontrarse con su viejo amigo. En su lugar, Beru le relató todo lo ocurrido recientemente. Criando a Luke thumb|200px|Beru, Owen y el bebé Luke. Pasaron tres años, en los cuales Beru y Owen se casaron y Cliegg murió, dejándoles la granja a ellos''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader. Pocos días después del fin de las Guerras Clon y de que Anakin Skywalker se convirtiera en Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi llegó a Tatooine con el bebé Luke Skywalker y acordó que los Lars se convirtieran en los tutores de su sobrino. Kenobi simplemente les contó que sus padres habían muerto sin especificar detalles[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela juvenil)|''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela juvenil)]]. Aunque los Lars criaron al niño, Kenobi se quedó a vivir cerca, en Tatooine, para velar por Luke''The Last One Standing. La pareja explicaba a sus vecinos que lo apellidaron «Skywalker» en honor a Shmi, la difunta madastra de OwenThe New Essential Chronology. Los Lars básicamente se convirtieron en los padres de Luke, queriéndolo como a un verdadero hijo. En la granja, Beru solía llevarse consigo al niño en un portabebés cuando iba a recoger hongos de los vaporizadores; Owen siempre iría con ellos para protegerlos. Una mañana, el matrimonio descubrió que los merodeadores de las arenas les habían robado un tercio de los vaporizadores. Kenobi, que vigilaba la granja de los Lars con frecuencia, se dio cuenta y se acercó a hablar con la pareja. Beru insistió en que no debían acercarse a los tusken, temiendo por la vida de su marido, pero Owen estaba convencido de que él y los otros granjeros debían de ir tras ellos de nuevo. Sin embargo, el viejo Jedi tomó la iniciativa: fue al campamento tusken y recuperó los vaporizadores, devolviéndolos a los Lars esa misma noche. Beru tenía sentimientos encontrados, pues por una parte se alegraba de que su marido no tuviera que luchar, pero por otra no quería tener que estar en deuda con Kenobi. Aun así, éste les volvió a defender de los tusken más tarde, luchando esta vez contra banda liderada por A'Sharad HettStar Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3. Beru llevaba consigo a Luke en sus visitas de aprovisionamiento a Anchorhead, sin ser consciente de la eterna vigilancia de Kenobi, aunque, con el tiempo, los Lars se percataron de ello y el matrimonio acordó que lo mejor sería ignorarlo. Beru jugaba y reía con el pequeño Luke y le instruía en los valores de la paciencia y la compasión según él se iba haciendo mayorThe Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook. Beru siempre estaba ocupada en la granja, cuidando de los cultivos hidropónicos y cocinando platos hechos con raíces y hierbas para alimentar a la familia . WED-15-77, un droide de reparación WED Treadwell prefería trabajar con Beru debido a que ella siempre le asignaba para hacer las mismas tareas fáciles . Los años de exposición a los soles gemelos de Tatooine hizo que la cara de Beru, más ajada de lo habitual, ocultara su verdadera edad . Según Luke crecía, Beru y Owen intentaron disimular cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la Fuerza. Cuando Luke tenía unos seis años, Beru perdió un pequeño destornillador. Luke sencillamente les dijo que estaba debajo del sofá. Owen sermoneó al niño, ya que aseguraba que si Luke lo sabía era porque lo había puesto él mismo ahíHijos de los Jedi. En otra ocasión, Luke quiso saber más sobre los Caballeros Jedi, pues alguien le había hablado de ellos en la escuela. Owen rechazó la idea como simple ficción, pero Beru le contó que, aunque las historias se habían exagerado, los Jedi existieron realmente en el pasadoStar Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice. Cuando Beru no tenía que ocuparse de Luke o de la granja, disfrutaba con las visitas a la granja que sus amigos y familiares le hacían de tanto en tanto, como las de su hermana Dama Brunk o las del señor y la señora Marstrap. También se pasaban por allí los amigos de Luke Camie, Windy Marstrap, Biggs Darklighter y la prima de éste Gavin Darklighter. Pasado un tiempo todos ellos guardarán cariñosos recuerdos de la afable tía BeruCamie's Story''X-wing: Rogue Squadron. Cuando Luke, de 10 años, comenzó a preguntar por su verdadero padre, Owen castigó al chico no dejándole ir a visitar a sus amigos de Anchorhead. Beru opinaba que Owen estaba siendo demasiado duro, ya que la curiosidad de Luke era completamente natural. Pero Luke consiguió escaparse de todos modos y acabó atrapado en una peligrosa tormenta de arena. El muchacho cogió la fiebre del polvo, a la que como le advirtía Beru él era propenso. Después de tener alucinaciones y vivir una aventura junto a un niño llamado «Annie», Luke consiguió llegar a salvo a casa . Beru ayudó a Luke a recuperarse de su fiebre del polvo, atendiéndolo por unos días, alimentándolo y manteniendo baja su temperatura. A veces también le cantaba una vieja canción sobre la persistencia del amor''Planet of Twilight. Tras años de mantenerse alejado, finalmente Kenobi se encontró cara a cara con el joven Skywalker cuando el chico y su amigo Windy Marstrap se quedaron atrapados en la cueva de un dragón krayt mientras buscaban refugio para protegerse de un tornado de arena. Kenobi los rescató rápidamente y los llevó a la casa de los Lars. Beru y los Marstrap se mostraron muy agradecidos al viejo Ben, mientras que Owen, pese a las quejas de Beru, se enfadó con Kenobi y lo echó de su propiedadLuke Skywalker's Walkabout. Cuando Luke ya tenía casi diecinueve años, su amigo Biggs Darklighter se preparaba para dejar Tatooine para ir a la Academia Imperial y se quedó a pasar unos días en la casa de los Lars. Mientras Biggs estaba comiendo con la familia, Beru le preguntó por sus planes y sugirió que Luke acabaría siguiéndole los pasos. Owen se enfadó con Beru por ser capaz de mencionar tal ideaStar Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1. Beru se convirtiría en la mediadora entre los dos hombres en este tema. Owen se opuso a que Luke asistiera a la fiesta de despedida de Biggs, pero Beru le recordó a su marido que él había dejado ir a su hermano sin siquiera despedirse de él, por lo que cedió a regañadientesStar Wars 17: Crucible. Aun así, el tema de que Luke acudiera a la Academia persistió. Owen insistía en que necesitaba la ayuda de Luke por al menos otra estación, así que Beru propuso un compromiso: si Luke se quedaba una estación más, Owen tendría que ahorrar para contratar a alguien que lo reemplazara. Pese a que Beru entendía las ansias de Luke por irse y comprendió que el chico nunca podría vivir como un granjero de humedad, seguía queriendo que se quedara por allí un poco más de tiempo . Muerte thumb|200px|left|Darth Vader ordena la ejecución de Beru y Owen Lars. Un día cualquiera al año siguiente de la partida de Biggs, Luke convenció a Owen de que invitara a los jawas a la granja para poder comprarles nuevos droides. Beru se aseguró de que si compraban un droide traductor, éste tendría que hablar bocce. Owen compró dos droides: el droide astromecánico R2-D2 y, casualmente, el droide de protocolo C-3PO. Mientras Luke limpiaba a los nuevos droides, descubrió que R2-D2 guardaba un importante mensaje para un tal Obi-Wan Kenobi. Cuando en una comida con sus tíos mencionó que se podían referir al viejo Ben, Owen disuadió a Luke de seguir por ese camino, argumento que Kenobi solo era «un viejo loco». Decepcionado, Luke comenzó a hablar sobre la posibilidad de asistir a la Academia Imperial, pero Owen le dijo de nuevo que necesitaba la ayuda del joven un año más. Cuando Luke se fue contrariado, Beru intentó convencer a Owen de que ya era hora de dejar ir al chico. Esa misma noche, C-3PO le confesó al joven Skywalker que la unidad R2 había escapado de la granja en busca de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Para evitar los peligros de la noche esperó hasta el alba y antes de partir le contó a su tía que tenía algo que hacer. Mientras Beru preparaba el desayuno, Owen apareció buscando al chico y Beru le contó lo que este le había dicho[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)]]. El matrimonio iba ese día a ir a la boda de Eyvind y Ariela, pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo''Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale. En algún momento del día, un escuadrón de soldados de asalto imperiales liderado por el capitán Mod Terrik apareció en la granja siguiendo la pista del par de droides que llevaban consigo los planos robados de la Estrella de la Muerte. Los soldados destrozaron la casa y Beru se derrumbó y no pudo contener las lágrimas. Aunque Owen cooperó con Terrik, no sin cierta actitud desafiante, el escuadrón de soldados de las arenas no tuvo piedadWhen the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale. Terrik contactó con el propio Darth Vader. El Sith ordenó la ejecución de su hermanastro y su cuñada y la presenció a través de un proyector de holograma, satisfecho por vengarse por fin de sus «reiteradas debilidades»Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader. thumb|180px|right|Los restos carbonizados de Owen y Beru Lars. Mientras tanto, Skywalker encontró a los droides y a Kenobi. De camino a Anchorhead, el grupo vio humo proveniente de un reptador de las arenas jawa destruido, el mismo que les vendió los droides a los Lars. Cuando Skywalker y Ben Kenobi se dieron cuenta de que los imperiales iban tras los droides, el joven salió disparado hacia su casa con intención de avisar a sus tíos, solo para encontrarse la granja en llamas y los restos óseos carbonizados de sus tíos frente a la entrada de la casa. Skywalker enterró a la única familia que había conocido y que le cuidó como a su propio hijoStar Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' antes de partir en el que iba a ser un viaje que cambiaría toda la Galaxia. Legado Las lápidas de Beru y Owen permanecieron en los terrenos de la granja. El desconocimiento de los hechos por parte de los habitantes del lugar hizo que la rumorología local se encargara de explicar qué pudo ocurrir. Algunos decían que la granja de los Lars fue atacada por los tusken y era probable que Luke también muriera con ellos''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine. Otros dijeron que fue el propio Luke el que los asesinó. Las artimañas del Kuat de Kuat incluso intentarían implicar al príncipe Xizor del Sol Negro en sus muertesHard Merchandise. Sin embargo, el historiador de la Rebelión Voren Na'al se aseguraría de que Beru fuera recordada como una mujer que amó a Luke y que «ayudó a moldear al hombre que se convertiría en héroe galáctico». thumb|250px|Cade Skywalker sueña con su antepasado Luke y con los Lars. Más de cien años después de su muerte, Beru se apareció en los sueños de uno de los descendientes de Luke, Cade Skywalker, el cual había renunciado a su herencia y se había convertido en un pirata adicto a las varas letales. En 137 DBY Cade visitó Tatooine y, huyendo de una tormenta de arena en los Eriales de Jundland, acabó refugiándose en la granja abandonada de los Lars. Mientras descansaba allí, soñó que se encontraba en una comida familiar junto con su antepasado Luke Skywalker y sus tíos Beru y Owen. Cade estaba "presente" en el sueño y los Lars lo trataban como si le hubieran criado allí junto a Luke. De repente, el sueño cambió radicalmente y la tranquila velada dejó paso al incendio de la casa de los Lars y los restos carbonizados de Beru y Owen. Luke le cuenta entonces como falló en entender lo mucho que los Lars le habían protegido y querido hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde para decírselo. Luego continuó contándole las consecuencias que habían tenido las acciones recientes de Cade. Personalidad y rasgos Todo aquel que conocía a Beru Whitesun Lars la tenía en gran estima. No era una mujer increíblemente brillante pero era amable, bondadosa y compasiva. Beru también tenía su lado pícaro: ella y el padre de Owen, Cliegg Lars, solían enzarzarse de tanto en tanto en peleas verbales . Beru era una chef experta que cocinaba la mayoría de las comidas de su familia y mostraba destreza en preparar diferentes platos utilizando los ingredientes nativos de los eriales tatooinianos como el estofado gijuEdge of Victory II: Rebirth'' o el estofado Beru, una de las muchas recetas de invención propia. También solía jugar con su nieto Luke. Como miembro de la cuarta generación de granjeros de humedad de la familia Whitesun, considerada por sus colegas de profesión como la familia mejor preparada para las duras condiciones de trabajo del oficio, Beru se esforzaba duro en sus tareas y sus conocidos la consideraban una excelente mujer para Owen. Desinteresada en los viajes espaciales, Beru estaba satisfecha con su vida en Tatooine y trabajaba orgullosamente en la granja junto a su marido estación tras estación. Se ocupaba personalmente del mantenimiento de los cultivos hidropónicos de la granja. Cuando la familia estaba débil económicamente, Beru nunca se quejaba ni le pedía nada a su marido. De hecho, lo único que pidió insistentemente fue un droide que hablara bocce para que le ayudara en la casa. Amaba intensamente a su marido Owen, así como a su nieto Luke, que era como su hijo. Mientras que su marido increpaba a Luke cada vez que este mostraba curiosidad por los Jedi o mostraba signos de su fuerte sensibilidad a la Fuerza, Beru era más indulgente con estas situaciones. Admitiría que había algo de verdad en las historias que su hijo adoptivo había escuchado sobre aventureros guerreros que lucharon por la paz por toda la Galaxia. En lo que respecta a Obi-Wan Kenobi, Beru mostraba mucho más agradecimiento al Maestro Jedi del que mostraba Owen, el cual intentaba aislar a Luke de ese «viejo loco» como la mejor manera de proteger a su nieto, incluso después de que el viejo Ben salvara al chico de las garras de un dragón krayt y se ganara la gratitud de Beru. Beru discrepaba con Owen cuando este criticaba al protector del chico pero aun así le dejaba hacerlo Al hacerse mayor Luke, Beru sería la mediadora entre los dos hombres de su vida, interviniendo en sus desacuerdos y lamentándose por el hecho de que cada vez las disputas eran más frecuentes. Dejando aparte las temas más místicos, Beru comprendía mucho mejor que su tío los sueños del chico y su deseo de entrar en la Academia Imperial. Siempre estuvo a favor de Luke en las discusiones con su marido y fue la que sugirió que Luke se quedará en la granja una estación más antes de ir a la Academia para que así Owen pudiera ahorrar los créditos suficientes como para contratar a alguien que lo reemplazara, aplacando tanto a su marido como a su nieto con el trato. Aunque Beru quería que Luke se quedara con ellos tanto como lo quería Owen, también sabía que Luke necesitaba ir en busca de sus sueños. Entre bastidores El personaje de Beru Lars existió de una forma u otra ya desde el borrador de 1974. En él, Beru y Owen Lars eran antropólogos y también había un personaje llamado «Clieg Whitsun». En la versión del guión de 1975 los Lars eran propietarios de una granja de humedad y eran los padres de Leia, prima de Luke. En otra versión tardía de esa historia, Beru protegía a Luke de un arranque violento de Owen. Sin embargo, con la versión de 1976 el personaje se convertía en el que es hoy y se añadiría el elemento de su muerte a manos de los imperiales''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film. thumb|left|150px|Shelagh Fraser en el papel de Beru. La actriz británica Shelagh Fraser fue elegida para el papel de la tía Beru en el ''Una Nueva Esperanza. El primer día de rodaje de Fraser fue el 1 de abril de 1976. Los tomas de los esqueletos carbonizados de los Lars se filmaron unos días antes. Cuando empezó la posproducción del filme, el encargado de sonido Derek Ball fue a casa de la actriz para grabar algo de diálogo adicional. El sonido monoaural del primer estreno de Star Wars utilizó grabaciones diferentes de los diálogos de Beru. Todas las versiones posteriores usaron los mezclas del original en Dolbyin70mm.com - The Original First-Week Engagements Of “Star Wars”. En la versión de 1981 para la National Public Radio adaptada por Brian Daley y dirigida por John Madden la voz de Beru era interpretada por Anne Gerety. El 7 de julio del 2000 StarWars.com anunció que la actriz australiana de dieciséis años Bonnie Piesse iba a interpretar el papel de una joven Beru en el Episodio II . Piesse mostraría a una Beru más tímida, dando a pensar que fue la entrada de Luke en su vida lo que le hizo madurar . Lucas quiso asegurarse de que la vestimenta de Beru fuera similar a la de la primera película para que el espectador estableciera una conexión visual''Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones. Su vestuario también estaba parcialmente inspirado en el de Camie, una amiga de Luke en ''Una Nueva Esperanza. La primera vez que los fans escucharon el nombre «''Beru Whitesun''» fue en septiembre del 2000, cuando Lucasfilm empezó a registrar los dominios con los nombres de los personajes y otro material que iba a aparecer en la película que se iba a estrenar próximamenteTheForce.Net|Episode II|Lucasfilm registers new (Episode II?) domain names!. thumb|200px|Momento en el que Beru (Bonnie Piesse) recibe al bebé Luke Skywalker.Ese mismo mes Piesse y el resto del equipo estaban rodando las escenas de Tatooine en Túnez. Lucas también grabó parte de la escena del Episodio III en la que un doble de Obi-Wan le daba el bebé Luke a Owen, interpretado por Joel Edgerton. Sin embargo, la escena cambiaría durante la grabación del Episodio III en septiembre de 2003. Lucas grabó a Ewan McGregor dándole el bebé a Piesse, mientras un doble hacía el papel de Owen. Casi un año después se grabó a Edgerton y se añadió a la escena. Lucas hizo aquel cambio porque «sentí que sería mejor que Luke fuera entregado a una mujer»''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith. Una muerte alternativa de Beru y Owen Lars se muestra en la película fandom ''TROOPS, donde Beru es interpretada por Susan Hindshaw. Escenas eliminadas Al menos una escena de Beru desapareció del montaje final de 1977 del Episodio IV: antes de la escena de la cena familiar, hay una toma en la que aparece Beru llenando una jarra de leche azul en un grifo de suministro situado en una parte de la cocina que no llega a aparecer en la película . Un popular fotograma de la película también revela que la escena de la cena fue rodada, o al menos ensayada, con los miembros de la familia sentados en lugares distintos de los que aparecen en la película. Contenido más sustancioso sobre Beru fue descartado para el Ataque de los Clones: después de que Anakin vuelva a la granja con el cuerpo de Shmi, Beru ayuda a Padmé a preparar algo de comida (incluyendo un poco de leche azul) para Anakin y mantienen una breve conversación sobre Naboo y el escaso gusto al viajar de BeruT-bone's Star Wars Universe - Attack of the Clones - Beru and Padmé. Aunque eliminada de la película, la escena sigue apareciendo en la novela. Se grabó una toma en la que se ve a Beru y los Lars despidiéndose con la mano de Anakin y Padmé pero no se utilizó en la versión final del filme . Apariciones * *''Luke Skywalker's Walkabout'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' * *''The Lost City of Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' (radio) *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' (cómics) * *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Manga: A New Hope'' *''Contemporary Motivators'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale'' *''When The Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' * *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Camie's Story'' *''El Ojo de la Mente'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' (novela) *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Exile'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' }} Fuentes * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * * *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones'' * * *''Hero's Guide'' * *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 3'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 18'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' * * * * * }} Enlaces externos * * * * * *Aunt Beru's Place, sitio de fans de la tía Beru (Whitesun) Lars (en inglés) Notas y referencias }} Lars, Beru Whitesun Lars, Beru Whitesun Lars, Beru Whitesun Lars, Beru Whitesun